


The End of a Century's War

by Hashtagmapletime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbender Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Keith (Voltron), Blood, Character Death, Death, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Earthbender Pidge | Katie Holt, Energybender Allura (Voltron), Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Imprisonment, Injury, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lavabender Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury, Metalbender Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbender Coran (Voltron), Only half of it is terrible to them., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Training, Violence, War, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), don't let the tags fool you, emetophobia warning, the title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmapletime/pseuds/Hashtagmapletime
Summary: Keith just wanted to have a mostly peaceful existence. So of course, with his luck, he got exactly the opposite.A tale of Avatar Keith and his friends as they journey to defeat Lord Zarkon and bring some kind of peace to the world.





	The End of a Century's War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron Legendary Defender or Avatar the Last Airbender.  
> Warnings: Death of minor and major characters, cursing, injury  
> Warnings for Chapter One: Death, violence, emetophobia warning, descriptions of a murder scene.

He’d been scouted for the Fire Nation Army before, multiple times, but he declined every time. Something about their agenda didn’t sit right with him. Maybe it was the fact that his father was from the Earth Kingdom. Maybe it was that one of his friends was an Air Nomad that technically shouldn’t be alive. Maybe it was just that he didn’t like orders. Whatever the reason, he never found it the right choice.

It seemed that it was one of those days again. There were a few more military personnel in the town than usual, and that was slightly off-putting.

He sighed as one of the soldiers walked into the small shop he was manning. They were most likely there to try to recruit him again. He honestly didn’t understand what their obsession was with actually getting him to join their ranks, but at least this was a more interesting conversation than the usual.

“Hello sir, how may I help you?” Keith asked with very little enthusiasm.

The soldier looked him up and down for a moment before answering, “We’re recruiting and we heard that the young man who worked here is an exceptional fighter.” He looked around the shop for a moment before turning back to Keith. “I’m assuming that since no one else is here, that means you’re the one that the town’s buzzing about.”

Keith sighed, “I’m not interested, okay. The military… isn’t something that I really want to do right now. Maybe later.”

The soldier clicked his tongue. “That’s a shame. You’d make an excellent soldier.” He started walking out the door, but turned to say one last thing, “If you ever change your mind, we’re always open to new recruits.”

Keith sighed before slumping onto the counter as the soldier went out of sight. “Great. They’re going to expect me at the station at some point now.”

  
The rest of the day passed slowly. A few more soldiers had wandered in to chat with him about joining, all of which he declined. The few citizens that came in hadn’t actually bought anything. One crook tried to steal an item that actually had value. They were quickly escorted out, practically tossed onto the street.

Keith was glad when it was time to lock up shop. The days the owner was gone were the slowest. People actually liked her, so whenever she wasn’t around less people came in.

After locking the doors he started his walk home, looking around the deserted streets. It was quieter than usual, but with the soldiers in town it made sense. People usually got nervous when they were around.

He took the shortcut that he knew well, through a few of the larger buildings. He heard whispering and knew that something was amiss, so he picked up the pace, walking faster.

A shout rang out in the silence and he looked back; a few soldiers were running towards him. Keith tensed for a moment before sprinting. Looked like home was going to have to wait.

Turning the corner quickly, he noticed the lack of activity wasn’t normal, even if the military was in town. Where did the townspeople go?  
There was something really wrong about this.

“Wait! Hold it right there!” he heard one of the soldiers shout from behind him.

What was going on? Where was everyone? Were they evacuated? Why were they running after him? A million questions seemed to rush through his brain at once. He ducked into an alley that he was sure would lead him through to the next street… only to be met with a wall.

He turned and cursed under his breath. There were six soldiers now, leaving him outnumbered. He wasn’t sure how many were firebenders, but a quick guess would say at least four of them. Glancing at each of them, he made his decision and darted for the gap between the soldier on the far left and the wall.

A large hand pushed him back hard. “Where do you think you’re going? They’re all gone, no one to save you.” Where did this man even come from, he wasn’t there a moment ago.  
The same hand shoved him again.

He gasped as he hit the back wall of the alley, looking at the soldiers that had him cornered he thought to himself, _was this the situation that would finally push him to use_ that _?_  
As a fist was raised in his direction, his instincts made the decision for him.  
He lifted a hand and fired.

Instead of the fire he was expecting, a rush of wind seemed to emanate from his palms, seemingly bringing down the group like dominoes.

Keith let himself stare at his hand for a second before darting out of the alley before the soldiers could get up. He needed to get out of here. Fast.  
Taking some sharp turns and corners, he let himself slow for a moment to think. He listened for footsteps and when he heard none, he sighed in relief.

He looked at his hands again, remembering how he somehow willed air to do his bidding instead of fire… but that couldn’t have been the case; only the Avatar could do that. And everyone knew that the Avatar was just a myth… right?

Walking down the side street he was on, he noticed that all the lights were off. Every single one.

That definitely wasn’t normal.

Walking to a house he knew well, as it belonged to the florist that worked a few doors down from the shop where he worked, he slowly opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood and his own seemed to go cold. He shook slightly as he raised a hand and made a small flame spark to life in his palm, illuminating the room.  
The sight almost made him vomit.

Lying over the table was the florist. She was gagged, but there obviously wasn’t a need for it anymore; she had stopped breathing hours ago. An arm draped over the side, almost touching the floor. It was clear what had killed her; a slit throat.

A thought went through his mind that made him rush to the sink... They’d done this to the entire town. That was what the guy meant when he said they were all gone.

He wiped his mouth with a rag on the counter. It wasn’t as if the owner was using it anymore.

Turning, he looked at the scene once more before walking out the door.

Walking through the empty streets he felt a calm wash over him. Yes, what he was about to do was completely insane, but it almost seemed like a closing chapter. Something was going to happen, and it would be a great adventure. Or at least, that’s how he felt.

Keith reached the edge of the town and looked back. He had a clear view all the way down the main road that lead to the river. He took a breath to steady himself before running, hurling flames at anything that seemed flammable.

He couldn’t give them a proper burial, this was the best he could do. And hopefully… just hopefully the soldiers would either perish in the flames as well or at the very least believe him dead.

By the time he reached the small dock he could hear the soldiers yelling to find him. He took a small boat and pushed off, laying down inside of it and trusting the currents to take him to the open ocean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic.  
> Updates, sadly, won't be very often, or set to a schedule. I'm halfway through chapter 2, but there aren't any promises that I'll be able to post it soon.


End file.
